zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheNewEditor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 9th Man page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) A Personalized Greeting Hi there TheNewEditor. I'm not sure why you got an automated greeting from Wikia instead of our local one here on 999 Wiki; it must be a bug in the system. Nevertheless, below this post you'll find the message that you should have gotten. Yes, there is a local admin on this wiki, and yes, that person is the only regularly active admin on this site. I've seen your contributions - they look good - and I would be thrilled if you could stay regularly edit this wiki with me so you and I can improve this wiki that's still in its infant stages of development. [[User:343 GuiltySpark|'343 GuiltySpark']] • Talk Page • 09:08, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 9th Man page. Before you continue reading on this wiki, as a general spoiler warning, we would like to inform you that here, at 999 Wiki, we assume that you have beaten the game of 999. All articles are written in an unrestricted style under this assumption; and so therefore, if you have beaten the game and have unlocked the full storyline of 999, keep reading! This message is just for you! If not, we ask that you please finish the game first before you join us. We'll wait; we promise! We would absolutely not wish to ruin the critically-acclaimed storyline that is the magic of 999 for you! Alright, so you've beaten the game of 999 then? Excellent. If you're reading this and have beaten the game, then you probably love 999 as much as we do (and know why too). For us, at 999 Wiki, our goal to become the largest and most comprehensive database on all things 999, written by fans, for fans (just like you), that anyone can edit. However, to achieve this ultimate goal, our community needs more and more fans to edit this wiki, and we would love to have you become a part of it. As you can see right now, there is much work to do around here, and we could really use your help. So if you love 999, we hope you enjoy your stay and explore the many things that this wiki has to offer. Manual of style Before you begin doing some serious editing, please refer to the 999 Wiki:Manual of style. This important page sets the standards for editing that you should know and clears up any inconsistency. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:343 GuiltySpark|'343 GuiltySpark']] • Talk Page • 09:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) 9th Man Just doing you a favor; I noticed your avatar. The HQ version of it can be found here at File:9.png. The other characters can also be found by typing in their respective number followed by .png [[User:343 GuiltySpark|'343 GuiltySpark']] • Talk Page • 02:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Study and chart room I noticed you corrected them. Just so I'm sure, what reference are you using for the official names? Groupoid 00:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid *The "memories of the escape" option of the game in the main menu allows you to play through all the escape rooms. It gives you the names of the escape rooms so I can check if the names are official or not. TheNewEditor 00:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) *Ok, thanks (I don't have direct access to the game at the moment, since I left it back "home" so my sister could play it... And I don't have a savefile on the emulator).